Dans l'obscurité
by lumibd
Summary: Traduction  OS 'A tientas' de Strega in Progress - SS/HG -  La potion de Neville explosa. Hermione en paya le prix...


**Titre original : A tientas**

**Auteur : strega-in-progress**

**langue originale** : Castellano

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (l'auteur est une blonde qui parle anglais, c'est dire si c'est loin de moi) et l'histoire est de strega in progress, je me suis chargé de la traduction (et j'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé)

* * *

><p><strong>Dans l'obscurité<strong>

"Neville" interrogea Hermione Granger, en se penchant sur le chaudron de son compagnon de cours avec un air préoccupé "tu es sûr que tu as suivi les instructions au pied de la lettre?"

"Oui" dit le garçon, les joues rougies par les émanations de la potion. "J'en suis sûr". Ses yeux se plissèrent dans un effort de concentration. "J'ai coupé les racines de bois de santal en neuf morceaux, j'ai fait bouillir la rosée et les ai rajoutés. J'ai ensuite tourné dix fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avant de mettre le sang de dragon. Maintenant il ne manque que..."

Hermione laissa échapper un petit gémissement. "Tu as tourné AVANT de rajouter le sang de dragon?"

Les bras du garçon se paralysèrent au dessus du chaudron, retenant précairement les filaments verts qu'il était sur le point de rajouter. Hermione essaya d'éviter qu'il les laisse tomber; elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ce que ça pouvait donner mais elle savait que sang de dragon et fibre de peau d'orc ne pouvaient pas faire bon ménage.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Neville, effrayé, laissa tomber les filaments. Hermione venait de se mettre devant lui, et quand la potion explosa, avec étonnamment peu de bruit, saupoudrant juste les alentours, elle fut la seule à être affectée.

"Que s'est-il passé?" la voix faussement soyeuse de Snape lui résonna aux oreilles. "Vous avez de nouveau essayé de démontrer que vous en savez plus que tout le monde, mademoiselle Granger? Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et nettoyez tout ça. Monsieur Longbottom, nous nous retrouverons après la classe et vous n'en sortirez pas avant d'avoir réalisé la potion correctement. Seul."

Personne ne se rendit compte que les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient, et qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vide, écarquillés par la peur, alors qu'elle pointait le sol de sa baguette et murmurait "Evanesco" pour faire disparaître les résidus.

"Que faites vous encore ici?" lui demanda une voix connue. Hermione se tourna dans sa direction, cognant un chaudron au passage. Elle réussi à reprendre l'équilibre. Snape la regarda, sourcils froncés et bras croisés, attendant une réponse; son attitude ne sembla pas impressioner du tout la jeune fille.

_Si elle croit pouvoir interceder pour Longbottom ou l'aider..._

"J'y vais professeur" murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils. La fille ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Qu'attendez-vous?"

Hermione espérait qu'il retournerait à son bureau, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en aller discrètement. Qu'il soit maudit, elle voulait juste sortir de là sans qu'il l'humilie plus.

Snape observa ses mouvements: elle agissait bizarrement, bougeant avec une maladresse inhabituelle.

Elle s'appuya sur les tables autour d'elle et partie en cherchant son chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Il y eu un "clik" dans le cerveau du professeur.

Hermione Granger était aveugle.

"Mademoiselle Granger" dit il, l'arrêtant à la porte.

"Oui?" elle ne se retourna pas.

"Qu'arrive t'il a vos yeux?"

"A mes yeux?

Snape arqua un sourcil et soupira entre ses dents serrées. Hermione sembla pressentir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de jouer avec lui. Elle se retourna lentement, et, glissant ses mains nerveusement sur son pull, comme si elle voulait aplatir des plis inexistants, elle haussa les épaules.

"Je ne... sais pas. Je vais voir Madame Pomfrey tout de suite"

"Vous pouvez y voir?"

"Pas depuis que la potion m'a touché, non."

Snape s'approcha d'elle. Il agita sa main devant son visage, en vain. La jeune fille ne voyait rien. Il essaya de calmer la vague de panique qui l'agitait; dans toute sa carrière il n'était jamais survenu d'accident irréparable dans ses classes.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, réfléchissant rapidement.

"Venez avec moi" dit il, en sortant de la classe.

Hermione suivit la voix lentement, recherchant de la main les murs, avec l'insécurité de ceux qui n'ont jamais été aveugles.

Dans un reniflement, Severus Snape l'attrapa brusquement par l'avant bras et la traîna presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il retourna dans ses appartements avec un étrange noeud dans la gorge. Chaque pas vers les cachots humides lui semblait une immersion dans un bourbier pesant et profond. Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans se sentir soulagé par la solitude ni par le silence.

La fille Granger allait souffrir les conséquences de son incompétence. Presque toute les potions qu'il faisait préparer en classe étaient largement révisées par lui et testées pour qu'aucune des variantes créées accidentellement par les différents Longbottom qu'il avait pour étudiant n'aient d'effets irréversibles.

Et voila qu'il avait failli. Le fait qu'il n'ai pas été en de bonnes conditions n'avait pas d'importance, il aurait quand même dû le prévoir. Selon Poppy, le cas n'avait pas de solution. Il tournait dans ses quartiers comme un lion en cage.

Il avait échoué de nombreuses autre fois, contemplant avec impuissance tortures et meurtres; il avait oublié leur visage et leur noms, mais pas les cris, les cris ne s'oublient jamais. Il avait réussi à leur donner un sens. Chaque meurtre qu'il ne pouvait éviter était une étape contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant il faisait face à ce stupide accident; dans Hogwart, son unique refuge.

Il se pressa le front du revers de ses mains, creusant de ses poings ses yeux, comme s'il voulait repousser la fatigue.

Il attrapa distraitement le bord froissé des rideaux et, inconsciemment, essaya de les défroisser deux ou trois fois, sans succès. Un peu calmé, il étira les muscles fatigués de son dos. Brusquement, il se retourna et arracha le tissus de ses rails.

Cela faisait des heures que Harry et Ron étaient partis, mais Hermione était toujours réveillée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que rendre la vue était plus difficile que faire repousser des os; et pourtant elle se retrouvait la, aveugle, des heures après l'accident.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore assimilé. Une profonde impression de vide dans l'estomac lui disait qu'à un moment elle allait pleurer, mais pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle allait rester aveugle. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner, d'analyser pourquoi les ingrédients avaient agis ainsi, sans rien y comprendre.

"Chérie, tu devrais dormir un peu" lui dit Madame Francesca, une des infirmières vivant dans les tableaux de l'infirmerie.

Hermione approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Madame Francesca s'assit sur une chaise au bord du cadre.

"Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger."

"Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance" Hermione luttait pour trouver ses mots, la voix calme. "Mais... les examens approchent... et comment vais-je étudier?"

"Tout va bien, trésor, pleure si tu veux, ne te retiens pas."

"Non, vraiment, je vais bien" dit Hermione. "Ca pourrait être vraiment pire. Je suis juste préoccupée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sorcière aveugle. "Est ce que je vais devoir y... retourner? au monde muggle je veux dire."

Severus Snape, qui attendait là Poppy depuis un instant, ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation. Comment la stupide petite fille pouvait penser qu'on allait laisser tomber la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération? Il entendit Madame Francesca lui dire. Bien. Sans doute l'ego de mademoiselle Granger était correctement flatté d'entendre une fois de plus combien elle était intelligente, et l'importance qu'elle avait.

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes.

"Merci" dit-elle "désolé."

"C'est bon, chérie, je te dis. Tu as besoin de pleurer. Tu ne dois pas garder ça en toi... celui qui devrais le faire c'est ton ami rouquin. Il a tant pleuré quand il s'est cassé la jambe que nous avions tous du mettre des boules quies!"

"C'est vous qui avez les cheveux rangés sous la coiffe, non?" demanda-t-elle.

Madame Francesca fit un grand sourire, laissant voir ses dents blanches.

"Oui... j'avais l'habitude de te voir nous regarder travailler quand tu venais visiter tes amis."

Hermione sourit.

"Le Quidditch ne me plaît pas beaucoup... parfois il m'ennuie" confessa t elle.

"Oh, je ne comprends rien au Quidditch... tout ce que je sais c'est que ça nous apporte plus de patients que toutes les autres activités de ce collège.

"Et comment va Madame Jones?"

"Ah... c'est vrai... tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans l'infirmerie en première année, hein? Quand elle étais ici. Elle m'a parlé de toi... elle t'as recommandé amplement. Elle insistait sur le fait qu'il devrait y avoir un portrait de toi au ministère de la Magie, qui clarifierai certaines choses à plus d'un... Maintenant elle est à l'étage des Maladies Magiques de San Mungo. Un de ces petits neveux y travaille, et elle voulait le surveiller... il semblerait qu'il attire beaucoup les ennuis..."

"Hum... je connais quelqu'un comme ça"

Elle rirent toutes les deux.

Snape se leva de son siège, écoeuré d'écouter cette stupide conversation, tant et si bien qu'il décida de discuter avec madame Pomfrey le lendemain, de préférence quand les deux femmes dormiraient.

Hermione fixa immédiatement la pénombre des yeux, luttant contre le voile d'obscurité qui lui était imposé, sans réussir à ne rien voir. Snape lui rendit son regard. Madame Francesca étira le cou, mais de sa position elle n'arriva pas à voir ce que la jeune fille recherchait.

Que se passe-t-il, Hermione, Chérie, il y a quelqu'un ici? Je n'ai rien entendu."

"Non, non, ça devait être mon imagination." Son visage s'assombrit. "Qu'est ce que j'aimerai pouvoir lire quelque chose..."

Il devait le reconnaître, la jeune fille résistait avec l'entêtement d'une Gryffondor.

De loin et avec beaucoup de réticence, il pouvait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait impressionné. Sa stupidité aussi, bien sûr : les premiers moments qu'elle avait perdus auraient pu se montrer déterminant.

Il se maudit lui même tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafonds, incapables de dormir. Et à un moment de la nuit il décida qu'il n'était pas le meilleur et le plus jeune maître de potions de ces derniers siècles pour rien et qu'il allait soigner la jeune Granger. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle, il voulait juste arriver à dormir.

Et qui sait, peut-être l'expérience allait être utile à tous les deux. Il trouverait un traitement à la cécité; elle... ce qu'elle était avant. Est-ce que ça ne lui avait pas plu la dernière fois qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie pour lui faire quelque chose aux dents? Cela avait amélioré fortement son aspect. Peut être qu'il pourrait lui donner des yeux bleus, cette fois ci, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne le regardait pas.

Avec agacement, il se glissa jusqu'à son laboratoire.

Après toute une une nuit de travail en vain, il ne se sentait plus aussi optimiste. Mais Severus Snape n'était pas homme à consentir qu'une potion lui résiste. Ceci n'était jamais arrivé, et n'arriverait jamais.

Même si pour ça il devait parler à Granger.

L'infirmerie était vide a cette heure de la matinée. Les tableaux avaient été désertés, sauf par Mme Francesca, qui dormais dans son fauteuil.

Hermione, cependant, ne dormais pas.

Le professeur l'observa. Elle tenait son regard fixé sur la fenêtre, comme si en fait elle pouvait voir l'horizon, caressant d'un geste absent un vieux livre. Il s'approcha en silence, et elle se retourna aussi vite que la foudre.

"Qui est là?"

Sur un coup de tête, il ne répondit pas.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda-t-elle, un fond d'angoisse dans la voix, mettant ses bras en posture défensive.

Il resta silencieux. C'était peut-être ce geste qui lui ramenait quelque chose à la mémoire, peut-être la crainte et la détresse sur son visage. Il se retourna et abandonna la salle, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme apparaître devant lui.

Hermione haletait, tout en essayant de contrôler le rythme de ses battements de coeur. Quelqu'un était entré. Que voulait-il d'elle? Pourquoi n'avait il pas répondu à ses questions? Elle se sentait seule dans l'obscurité. Devant elle dansait des visages et des mains, elle semblait entendre des chuchotements, comme si tout le collège était autour d'elle en train de se moquer pendant qu'elle ne les voyaient pas.

Elle se leva, même si Poppy lui avait interdit, et elle commença a toucher tout ce qui l'entourait dans une frénésie maladive : murs, lits, fauteuils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y ai personne d'autres dans la pièce, sauf s'il jouait à cache-cache. Elle se remit à toucher son environnement à nouveau, plusieurs fois, déterminée à s'y retrouver dans ce nouvel univers, et à reconnaitre les objets. Elle continua à palper ce qui lui tombait sous les mains jusqu'à ce que tout les muscles de son corps lui fassent mal, et même alors elle ne s'arrêta pas, concentrée à se ressouvenir la sensation de chaque pierre, et à trouver son chemin dans l'obscurité, pensant la cécité comme un nouvel adversaire à vaincre. Quand Mme Francesca se réveilla et attira son attention, elle retourna dans son lit, sans hésiter une seule fois.

Severus Snape n'était pas homme à déprécier une source d'information, même pas muggle. Il avait entendu parler du braille. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de livres magiques en braille, surtout parce que, de ce qu'il en savait, il n'y avait pas eu de sorcier ou de sorcière aveugle depuis l'invention de l'écriture. Il trouverait bien quelque chose pour y remédier. Mais tout d'abord, et sans savoir pourquoi il avait besoin d'étouffer sa conscience _cette fois-ci ce n'était pas directement sa faute. Après tout ces crimes, pourquoi se sentait-il tant coupable?_ il métamorphosa un livre muggle pour aveugles. Il passa la pulpe de ces doigt sur les pages, les yeux fermés, concentré sur la perception des formes. Il y passa tout le week-end, deux jours et deux nuits, mais quand le lundi matin, avec de grandes cernes, il descendit pour déjeuner, il avait une compréhension basique du braille.

"Quelqu'un est venu vous voir, mademoiselle Granger, il vous a laissé un cadeau"

Hermione tâta la petite table, jusqu'à ce que que ces doigt butent sur le paquet. Elle le prit, et enleva le papier qui le recouvrait.

"C'est un... un livre" constata t-elle, confuse. "Qui peux être capable de...?" elle l'avait ouvert, est très vite un sourire de compréhension s'étendit sur son visage. Mme Francesca, cependant, no voyait pas le geste.

"Qui pourrait être si cruel? Et en plus un livre en blanc... ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, tu n'y perds rien, ce n'est qu'un amas de pointillés blancs."

"Non, Mme Francesca, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est un livre en braille!"

Mma Francesca vit pour la première fois l'excitation de retour dans les yeux d'Hermione, et sourit.

"En braille?"

Hermione commença à expliquer les particularités de cette écriture.

Plus loin, le professeur Snape souleva légérement les coins de ses lèvres, dans un espèce de sourire satisfait, et alla se reposer dans ses appartements.

A la nuit tombée, Hermione se sentait frustrée. Elle avait passé des heures à s'entrainer, avait appris chacune des équivalences à l'aide de Mme Francesca et même si elle avait réussi à reconnaitre certaines lettre, elle n'avait pas encore la sensibilité necessaire pour les reconnaitre toutes.

C'était déjà le matin, mais elle continuait d'essayer. Après tout, maintenant elle n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, donc Poppy n'allait pas venir la gronder, se disait elle avec un humour noir.

"Comment va mademoiselle Granger, Albus?" se renseigna Minerva McGonagall dans la salle des professeurs.

"Elle va bien, Minerva. Bientot elle pourra sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Vu que nous ne pouvons rien faire pour la situation désagréable dans laquelle elle se trouve, le mieux est qu'elle retrouve sa vie quotidienne comme avant.

"Ca me préoccupe. De ce que me dit Poppy, elle passe ces journées à parler avec ce portrait, et elle n'a aucune réaction. Elle agit comme si ça lui étais égal, elle dors à peine, elle mange à peine... Deux semaines à l'infirmerie ne la tueront pas, au moins elle se reposerait."

"tut, tut..." contredis Albus pensivement, avec un sourire malicieux. "Je ne crois pas, Minerva. Selon Poppy, quelqu'un a eu l'idée de lui donner un livre... en relief, une invention muggle pour les mal-voyants, et mademoiselle Granger ne s'est pas reposé avant d'arriver à le lire. Impossible n'est pas un mot que l'on pourrait lui faire entendre facilement.

"Un livre en relief... ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Quoique connaissant la jeune fille, Poppy doit maudire celui qui a eu cette idée. Qui est-ce?"

"Aucune idée" déclara le directeur, les yeux fixés sur les ombres de la piece. "Aucune idée"

Snape priait pour que ça continue à être le cas. Il ne savait pas quel reflexe stupide l'avait mené à offrir ce maudit livre sur la table de Granger; peut être se sentait il coupable de continuer à rater toutes ces théories sur un remède. Il s'était promis à lui même de détruire son titre de maitre des potions s'il ne trouvait rien. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se rendre responsable de tous ce qui arrivait autour de lui; il avait appris a mettre des barrières depuis longtemps pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais le fait que mademoiselle Granger soit devenue aveugle dans _sa _classe...

La veille, il avait été appelé à une réunion avec Voldemort, et il n'était pas à cent pour cent concentré sur sa leçon. Mais même dans ce cas... quelque chose lui avait échappé. Il se remit à étudier les différentes combinaisons qui avaient pu causer l'accident. Et à juger par son visage, les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait ne lui plaisaient pas. Bien sûr, ça pouvait juste être ses migraines habituelles.

"Qui est rentré ici?" presque avec agilité, Hermione sauta hors de son lit, laissant le meuble entre eux en protection. "Qui est-là?

Quelque part, même avec la façon silencieuse de marcher de son professeur, Hermione sentait sa présence.

"Sshhh cherie, retourne te coucher et ne crie pas, ou tu vas reveiller Dean" dit Mme Francesca d'une voix endormie. Dean Thomas était rentrée ce matin là à cause d'une brûlure reçue alors qu'il voulait transformer un lézard en encrier. En fait il s'était trompé dans le choix des oeuf : ce n'était pas un lezard, mais un dragon. Hermione avait essayé de lier conversation avec lui, pour tromper son ennui, mais le garçon avait vite commencé à commenter les figures de Quidditch d'Harry ou Ron dans le dernier match. Maintenant il dormait de l'autre coté de l'infirmerie, isolé par des rideaux et un sort de silence.

Hermione, fatiguée, obéit à Mme Francesca, qui s'était autoproclamée sa soigneuse personnelle, et s'arreta.

Mais tout de suite elle le nota de nouveau... il y avait quelqu'un. Près de son lit.

S'il y a quelque chose que l'esprit ne supporte pas c'est l'inconnu, ce que l'on ne peux pas voir, et même des années de merveilleux miracles de magie n'avaient pas préparés Hermione à la panique qu'elle ressentait.

Il semblait qu'elle avait compris la leçon depuis qu'elle avait sauté dans une trappe noire en première année, pour finir dans un réseau de filet du diable qui était sur le point de la tuer elle et ses amis, et c'est pourquoi elle leva les bras, ces nouveaux yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une forme vivante.

Elle les recroquevilla comme si elle s'était brulée, mais les étendit de nouveau rapidement, luttant contre l'envie de s'enfouir sous les draps, et les posa sur la figure. Pourquoi ne parlait il pas? pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

Snape était incapable de dire un mot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne réussissait pas à parler devant la vision pathétique de détresse qu'il avait déjà contemplé tant de fois. La plupart du temps, face à Malfoy dans les cachots. S'était comme s'il avait voyagé dans le temps. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, physique et mental.

Les mains d'Hermione palpèrent l'étrange tunique, découvrant les boutons un par un; ses doigts étaient devenus plus sensibles, et l'obscurité de la nuit n'était plus un ennemi pour elle ; probablement qu'elle jouait en sa faveur. Si quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière, Mme Francesca l'aurait vu. L'étranger était, sans doute, aussi aveugle qu'elle.

"Qui est ce?" murmura-t-elle, terrorisée. Elle tâtait les habits d'un chose vivante, quelqu'un qui semblait être une personne; mais elle savait que dans le monde magique, les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Peut-être se furent les battement accèlérés de son coeur qui lui firent oublier ses doutes, mais elle commença lentement à monter. Une veine battait à son cou; un cou qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à une femme.

Et pourtant, les cheveux étaient assez long. Hermione les sentait lui toucher le dos de ses mains. Peut-être, si elle avait été plus habitué, son esprit n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à lui souffler l'information qui lui arrivait grâce à ses mains; mais elle n'était aveugle que depuis quatre ou cinq jours, et elle échoua.

Elle palpa ses joues rugueuses. La douce acceptation de l'étranger avait subitement cessé de l'intimider, de l'effrayer; elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec cette nuit perpetuelle. Quelqu'un lui laissait le voir de la manière où elle allait voir maintenant, et lui donnait l'opportunité de savoir qui il était avant de parler, comme ce serai arrivé en d'autres circonstances.

Elle tâta les formes anguleuses et contondantes du visage, et pendant ce temps son cerveau la gênait, comme si une pensée intense essayait de se frayer un chemin vers la lumière.

Elle palpa les narines. Grandes, fières, aiguisées.

Les yeux se fermèrent pour qu'elle passe ses doigt sur les paupières, sur la vulnerable zone des yeux.

Elle arriva à la bouche, prenant son temps, se demandant si elle aurait laissé quelqu'un prendre de semblable liberté, incapable d'arrêter ses mains et sa curiosité, alors que, pour ce qu'elle en savait, elle pouvait très bien être en train de toucher son bourreau.

Elle avait été "l'étrange" dans son ancien collège, ignorant la raison, pleurant face à l'injustice d'être réprimandée pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas l'explication. Elle avait rêvé qu'à son arrivée à Hogwarts les choses allaient changer; elle était enfin dans le monde auquel elle appartenait. Elle s'était efforcée de montrer que c'était son monde, qu'elle était une sorcière autant que n'importe lequel des sang-pur; et elle s'était senti encore une fois une étrangère entre tous. Un livre et deux visite au milieu de la nuit lui faisait penser que quelqu'un se donnait le soucis de s'occuper d'elle. Qu'elle était importante pour quelqu'un, qui n'avait rien a voir avec l'amitié de Harry et de Ron. Si elle n'avait pas été si seule, peut être qu'elle ne serait pas là, en train de toucher quelqu'un qui utilisait les ombres pour se cacher d'une aveugle. Mais elle l'était, et son imagination travaillait à un rythme trépidant.

Severus Snape était sur le point de souffrir d'un infarctus. Et le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il aurait donné cher pour voir le visage de la jeune fille quand elle se rendrait compte de la personnalité de celui qu'elle était en train de toucher. Il luttait pour récuperer son ton de voix normal et dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour éviter de continuer ce stupide reconnaissance a laquelle il était soumis.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il n'avait pas senti un contact humain amical. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'une main ne ses soit jamais posé sur son visage avec tant de délicatesse. Personne n'était jamais allé plus que loin que son nom pour le juger. Mais Granger était aveugle, ignorait son identité, et caressait son corps, innocemment, avec la même passion qu'elle accorderait à un amant.

Et en homme misérable, méprisable et cruel qu'il était, il n'osait pas interrompre ce moment et cesser le contact, arrêter de prendre avantage de la cécité, de se cacher dans le noir.

Jusqu'a ce qu'elle arriva a ses lèvres. A ce moment là il prit rapidement les mains d'Hermione et la déposa dans le lit. Dans un état psychologique précaire, il sortit de là a grande enjambée silencieuses.

Au matin, il avait réussi à trouver le sort simple pour transformer les textes d'_Enchantements Enchanteurs_ et _Potions de Grands Pouvoirs_ au Braille, et cette même nuit il les fit arriver à l'infirmerie. Hermione attendait, réveillée, avec des cernes prononcées et un aspect loqueteux. Elle lui parla. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler des paroles. Juste qu'ils était resté là, silencieux, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, l'écoutant

Il se sentait comme un traître de ne pas révéler son identité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les septième année de Gryffondor au complet avançait martialement en direction de l'infirmerie. Hermione passait avec vélocité les bouts de ses doigts sur les pages de ses nouveaux livres, convaincue qu'il provenait de l'étranger qui venait la voir caché dans les ombres, dans une douce ignorance de de ce qui planait au dessus d'elle.

Ron et Harry avaient eu cette brillante idée, pour donner un peu de courage à Hermione. Poppy avaient acceptés qu'ils viennent la voir durant une demi-heure; ce fut la plus longue de sa vie. Parvanti et Lavender n'arrêtèrent pas de donner des conseils pour dissimuler sa cécité; Finalement elle les remercia et leur dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en utiliser un seul; la majorité de ses autres compagnons se montrèrent d'une jovialité forcée, et elle put entendre de la compassion dans leur voix. La honte. La colère l'animait toujours quand, plus tard, le professeur Snape se presenta de nouveau à l'infirmerie.

A une distance prudente, il annonça son arrivée.

"Mademoiselle Granger"

Elle dirigea ses yeux de son coté.

"Professeur Snape?"

Un grognement approbatif lui répondit.

"J'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions"

"D'... d'accord" être aveugle était un handicap particulièrement dangereux face à Severus Snape. Hermione était sûre que le professeur souriait avec malice.

Elle se trompait.

"Vous avez choisit monsieur Longbottom comme partenaire le jour oú la potion à explosée?2

"Eh bien.. plus ou moins..."

"'Plus ou moins' ne veux rien dire, mademoiselle Granger. Vous l'avez choisit ou non?"

Hermione fronça les sourcil, puis se rendit compte que la voix dure de son professeur était aussi bienvenue qu'une brise fraiche après la demi heure à supporter la compassion de ses camarades.

"Neville se met toujours avec moi. Personne d'autre n'a envie, donc quelque part nous nous sommes choisit réciproquement."

"Personne d'autre ne souhaite être votre partenaire, mademoiselle Granger, l'élève avec les meilleures qualifications?"

Il était naïvement surpris.

"Je me demande pourquoi" dit il sur un ton nonchalant.

Hermione vit rouge devant ce qu'elle vit comme de l'ironie.

"Et bien, Professeur, il semblerait que ni vous ni moi ne sommes la compagnie la plus appréciée d'Hogwart" répondit-elle avec dureté.

"Faites attention, mademoiselle Granger, votre cécité n'est pas une excuse." dit il froidement "Mais vous sembliez très populaire il y a quelques instants."

Hermione laissa échapper un ricanement sarcastique.

"Ron et Harry les ont obligés à venir. C'est clair qu'il n'y a rien comme la compassion pour se faire des amis et que les gens oublient ce qu'il veulent oublier." le ton cynique et rageur de sa voix le prit par surprise. Ou peut être le fait d'être le destinataire d'une telle déclaration.

"J'avais l'impression que vous n'aviez pas de problèmes de socialisation, mademoiselle Granger. Parfois ça m'a rendu confus la façon dont messieurs Potter et Weasley sont toujours collés a vous, je vous demande pardon" Il ne réussit pas à masquer complètement sa colère par son sarcasme.

Maudite Granger. Si elle savait ce que c'est de ne pas avoir d'ami réellement... si elle savait ce que c'est d'avoir du poison dans son verre tout les soirs, poison versé par la main serrée le matin même... et elle osait se plaindre.

Hermione serra la mâchoire et ne dit plus un mot.

Snape se demanda pendant un instant fugace d'étrange empathie s'il était possible qu'il l'ait maljugé. Si Potter et Weasley pouvait ne pas être de si bon amis qu'ils semblaient. S'il n'était pas légèrement subjectif de la voir comme une parodie de lui-même, comme un souvenir constant de ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il les circonstances avaient été différentes. Il se rappella la veille. Il repoussa ces pensées d'un geste et les oublia comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées.

"Est ce que vous ou monsieur Longbottom avez un ennemi, est ce qu'il y aurait une raison pour que quelqu'un veuille vous faire du mal?"

"La seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit est Malf... Draco Malefoy"

"J'espère que vous avez des preuves pour étayer cette accusation, mademoiselle Granger" la menaça-t'il.

"Je n'accuse personne, professeur. Vous m'avez demandé si je pouvais avoir un ennemi. Draco est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit. "

Snape réflechissait à toute vitesse. Malheureusement, c'était logique. C'est le type d'initiation à laquelle Voldemort pourrait penser pour le jeune Malfoy, en finir avec l'amie proche d'Harry Potter, une sang de bourbe. Et du même coup, avec le fils Longbottom. Et c'était aussi typique de Draco d'avoir raté.

"La potion a été sabotée, n'est ce pas professeur? "

Snape fit un bruit indefini de la gorge.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu? des ailes de fées? des yeux de coléoptères? des pétales de tenandule? Je ne vois pas d'autres option.

"Nous ne sommes pas en classe, mademoiselle Granger, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous montriez que vous connaissez la leçon." dit-il. Mais il ajouta : " Je soupçonne que ce soit les pétales. Il n'y a pas de raison que les fibres de peau d'Orc et le sang de dragon produisent cet effet d'eux-même."

"Donc le but était de me tuer, non?" dit elle avec calme.

Snape ne répondit pas. Hermione pouvait seulement penser que la veille quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle dans l'obscurité, à une heure à laquelle rien ne pouvait se tramer de bon, et qu'elle s'était consacré à le toucher. Elle n'avait aucune idée de son identité; les images mentales formaient un puzzle amorphe et sans vie dans son esprit, mais probablement était-ce quelqu'un avec des idées douteuses. Qu'elle soit maudite, elle et sa stupidité. Combien de temps allait elle mettre à voir ce que Snape s'efforçait à lui montrer? Elle s'était immédiatement mise à imaginer son visiteur comme quelqu'un de noble, alors que, probablement, la seule chose que cherchait cette personne était de terminer ce qui avait raté avec la potion. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Mais alors, pourquoi n'avait elle rien fait, lui demandait une petite voix traitre du fond de son cerveau.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques secondes. Hermione s'étira pour atteindre son eau. Snape ne fit même pas un geste pour l'aider, et la jeune fille l'en remerciait, ayant eu suffisamment de tapage pour un journée. Malheureusement, en le remettant à sa place, le verre rencontra la table, se cassa et renversa l'eau sur les livres.

Desemparée, Hermione essaya de les sauver du chaos en quoi la table s'était transformée, palpant la table pour les retrouver. Lentement, Snape se leva, les attrapa et les lui passa. Hermione les attira contre elle, oubliant de cacher la contrariété qu'elle ressentait; elle nota avec panique que les larmes retenues depuis des jours commençaient à affluer a ses yeux. _Je ne pleurerai pas. Je ne pleurerai pas devant le professeur Snape. _

Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'autres alternatives. Heureusement, la voix de Snape, qui semblait légèrement effrayée, comme si ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde était de supporter les pleurs d'une adolescente idiote, la sortit de ses pensées.

"Tranquilisez-vous. Ce ne sont que des livres."

"Ce ne sont pas 'que des livres'"

Qu'est ce que ce sont alors? des éléphants?"

"Ils sont en Braille"

Et elle se lança dans une description de ce qu'était le Braille. Snape aurait pu l'écouter juste pour l'étrange passion avec laquelle elle parlait. Il semblaIt que les thèmes Muggles la passionaient; il avait entendu dire que la plupart abandonnaient le monde magique à cause de la pression à laquelle ils étaient soumis, se rappela-t-il soudain. Nonsens. A quelle pression pourrait être soumise la demoiselle Granger, à part celle de passer des jours complets à s'ennuyer là bas avec ses deux camarades?

Il l'arrêta; après tout, il connaissait les détails.

"Je sais ce qu'est le Braille, mademoiselle Granger, mais merci pour vos, plus que détaillées, explications" dit-il séchement.

Ce fut une surprise pour Hermione. Snape? Quelque chose de Muggle?

"D'où les avez-vous sortis?"

"Quelqu'un me les as donnés" elle sentit de suite le besoin de proteger son secret commun avec l'inconnu.

"Qui?"

"Harry" mentit-elle.

Snape trembla de fureur. ça lui était égal que ses efforts ne soient pas reconnus; il préférait rester dans l'ombre, comme à son habitude. Mais que cet inutile de Potter en reçoive le mérite...

"Quel grand ami" marmonna-t-il.

"En effet" dit hermione, défiante.

"Je n'ai aucun doute. Un grand ami qui vous a probablement conduit très près de la mort. Vous avez une idée de la raison?"

"Je ne sais pas professeur" dit Hermione, fatiguée de jouer "Pourquoi ne me le dites vous pas? après tout c'est vous le mangemort."

Snape se leva d'un coup, livide. Maudit soit Dumbledore de ne pas pouvoir enlever de points à Granger pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. En quelques enjambées il sortit.

Trois jours et trois nuit plus tard, Hermione attendait l'aube et sa sortie afin d'affronter au défi des cours dans sa nouvelle situation. Elle n'avait plus reçu ni livre ni nouvelles de son ami inconnu, et elle se demandai si elle allait en ravoir. Elle avait fini par se convaincre qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il lui ai voulu du mal; après tout il avait raté deux opportunités.

Et soudain, elle le sentit. La peur familière se répandit dans son corps, mais à ce moment là des mains fortes et rugueuses attrapèrent les siennes et les posèrent sur des joues anguleuses. Après quelques passages rapides, Hermione reconnut la même personne. Même alors, elle continua de passer ses doigts sur les aspérités du visage, pas seulement pour essayer de découvrir son identité, juste pour profiter de la sensation. Elle ne pouvait pas y associer un visage. Elle avait imaginé chacun de ses camarades de classe à ses cotés et chaque fois elle avait ressenti la piqûre de la déception.

Nuit après nuit, elle avait rêvé de ces traits, les avait tracés sur l'oreiller, pensant que peut être elle était en train de devenir folle, qu'il s'agissait de délires de son esprit pour la proteger de la douleur, que les livres venaient de Dumbledore, que son ange gardien n'existait pas.

Oh, oui, le contact de cette peau lui avait manqué, et elle craignait les mots qui arriveraient et tomberaient comme une douche d'eau froide sur son unique consolation, coupant la connection entre eux deux.

Et tout ce temps, elle avait cette sensation étrange d'avoir quelque chose sur le bout de la langue.

Snape ne pensait pas revenir, mais le defi de découvrir un traitement était trop fort. Et il avait décidé de prendre l'identitté qu'il était sûr qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore découvert, celle du silencieux étranger qui avait envahit sa nuit. Si Draco Malfoy avait saboté sa potion sous ses yeux, cela avait une grande erreur de sa part; il pensait la soigner, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit connu de tout le monde.

De suite, il vit les larmes apparaitre dans les yeux aveugles de la jeune fille pour la seconde fois en peu de jours. _Oh, non, ne pleure pas. Non, non, non. Maudit soit Merlin et tous ses successeurs, ne te met pas à pleurer. _Hermione se frotta les yeux avec rage, et tout signe de pleur disparu. Snape en soupira presque de soulagement.

Il commença a continuer se qu'il avait préparé. Il sortit une ampoule et un compte goutte, et maintint les paupières d'Hermione ouvertes pour y verser deux gouttes dans chaque oeil.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Hermione, avec un halètement.

Snape se contenta de masser les paupières sans répondre, remerciant le silence auquel l'obligeait son rôle.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas recevoir de réponse, Hermione se concentra sur la sensation des mains agissant sur ses yeux, se demandant qui était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Pour elle.

"Pour quoi est-ce un secret? Si vous aviez voulu me faire du mal, vous auriez déjà pu. Je ne connais personne qui voudrais m'aider." Les doigts s'arrêterent. "Harry et Ron ne peuvent pas venir de nuit. Ils ont un entrainement dans la matinée." Elle pensait pour elle même à voix haute, et sans se rendre compte, elle avait réveillé Mme Francesca, qui observait l'image devant elle sans trancher entre la tendresse et la colère. Snape la vit à temps, et avec un rapide mouvement d'un main, il lui lança un sort de silence, sans même bouger les lèvres.

"Les autres Weasley sont loin, et ce n'est pas Ginny. Ce n'est pas un Gryffondor. Ca ne peut pas. Peut être... un Ravenclaw? Non, tu ne t'aventurerais pas à l'infirmerie après le couvre feu. Pourquoi m'aides tu? Tu dois un fils de muggles, au moins d'un coté, pour connaître le Braille... même si le professeur Snape le connaît, est c'est un sang... je veux dire, c'est un fils de sorcier, et on dit qu'il a étudié à Durmstrang un moment." Rapidement elle levant ses mains vers lui avec urgence. "Ah" elle semblait soulagée. "Je pensais que peut être.. tu étais Viktor."

Krum, pensa-t-il soudainement. Ainsi les rumeurs étaient justes. Snape supposa que Karkarov n'avait pas être très heureux de cette nouvelle.

"Il est venu me voir. Pas Krum, Snape."

Silence.

"Je l'ai volé" se confessa-t'elle soudain, abruptement, comme si elle voulait que l'étranger sache qu'il y avait plus en elle que l'amie d'Harry et Ron, que la Geek qui passait des heures à la bibliothèque. Snape se demanda si elle l'avait reconnu, finalement, et essayait de le provoquer. Il attendait la suite. Involontairement, il approcha ses mains une fois de plus sur les paupières au dessus des globes occulaires. "Quelques ingrédients pour la potion Polynectar, en seconde année. Nous voulions attraper l'héritier de Serpentard. Je voulais aider Harry et Ron. J'en avais marre d'être toujours à la bibliothèque. Et c'était mes seuls amis... au début, ils me détestaient tous, même eux deux, Ron me l'a dit... Après avec toute cette histoire de la pierre Philosophale..."

Elle se tut de nouveau. Face au silence agréable de l'autre nuit, les minutes paraissaient passer nerveusement, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui aurait dû être dit, et Hermione essaya de remplir les vides avec des mots vains, un sentiment d'impuissance, une voix dans son esprit lui disant qu'il y avait quelque chose auquel elle faisait la sourde oreille.

Finalement, elle regarda là où elle pensait que l'autre personne se trouvait et lui dit:

"Merci"

Elle sut qu'il avait été accepté; les mains se mouvèrent agilement sur les yeux, son front, les arrêtes de son nez, relaxant les muscles de son visage. Soudain, le geste se fit plus ferme, et sa peau la brula. Les doigts rencontrèrent ses lèvres et la caresse n'avait plus rien de clinique.

Snape, les yeux fermés, essayait de graver les traits de son visage, pour savoir comment elle était dans l'obscurité. Il avait vécu des expériences similaires ; le soleil brûle les cornées après un séjour en cellule. Les effets avaient disparu mais le souvenir de la vulnerabilité était toujours présent.

Il ne s'attendait pas, cependant, à ce que ses mains décident de s'abandonner à la caresser, ni que les lèvres d'Hermione bougent sous la pulpe de ses doigts, les cajôlant doucement. Son estomac fit un dangereux tour sur lui même, et il retira ses mains, pensant qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait profiter ainsi de la cécité de la jeune fille. Il s'imaginait bien l'expression de répulsion qu'elle aurait si elle savait a qui appartenaient les doigts qui serpentaient sur son visage.

La jeune fille rechercha dans l'obscurité ses mains, et les redéposa sur ses yeux. Il retourna au massage médical. Ils continuèrent en silence le reste du temps. Après cinq minutes, Snape se disposa à partir. Il enleva ses mains, s'écartant ainsi de "la vision" d'Hermione. Il retira une mèche de cheveux qui menaçait de tomber sur ses yeux et s'arrêta au moment de le ranger derrière ses oreilles, alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il observa les geste qu'il connaissait déjà; sept années a enseigner à ces têtes-vides donnaient à un espion beaucoup de possibilité d'observation. Il se sentait injustement béni par la vie. Au moins, lui, il avait eu prise sur ses erreurs.

Il pensa que peut être ce serait mieux de rester surveiller les effets du traitement potentiel.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil, regardant Hermione qui essayait de lutter contre le sommeil et attendit.

Hermione se réveilla.

"Madame Francesca?"

Rien.

C'est la nuit? le jour? Elle n'avait pas le moyen de le savoir. Au vu du froid qu'elle sentait, elle supposa que l'aube était proche. Elle entendit une respiration près d'elle. Et soudain, une couverture. Elle apprécia la chaleur, mais ne se rendormi pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond de son esprit commença à ressortir au vu de l'état à peine conscient dans lequel elle se trouvait.

L'étranger se déplaçait à la perfection dans l'obscurité. Combien de personnes nyctalopes vivaient à Poudlard? De ce qu'elle en savait, une seule était soupçonnée d'avoir cet étrange don. Les morceaux de vérité qu'elle avait perçus commencèrent peu à peu à se rassembler dans son cerveau, créant clairement une image, et le soupçon prit de la force. Elle ne sentit pas de peur, ni de répulsion, et, à sa propre surprise, aucune déception. Elle se rappela juste la malheureuse conversation de la nuit précédente et aurait préféré s'être mordu la langue. Elle gémit de rage, et une main accouru se poser sur son front alors que l'autre prenait son pouls. Soudainement, la situation changea complètement de perspective, comme si elle n'avait jamais été différente, et elle se retrouva à profiter du contact de ces mains, se sentant victorieuse de savoir à qui elles appartenaient, et privilégiée, d'être sans doute la seule à pouvoir dire comme s'était de sentir ces mains sur la peau.

Finalement, les mains s'éloignèrent et il se mit debout. Hermione décida de confirmer un dernier point. Elle attrapa ses bras et posa se lèvres aux revers des mains. Elle avait raison. Elle venait de toucher les contours rugueux d'un dessin sur l'avant-bras gauche en l'attrapant.

Ainsi l'homme avait une conscience, même s'il se sentait l'obligation de le cacher au monde. Elle le sentit s'éloigner. Avant qu'il arrive à la porte, elle dit :

"Merci, professeur"

Snape se limita à acquiescer, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Elle retourna en classe. Tout se maintint de la même façon, aussi semblable que cela pouvait l'être dans cette situation. Les tableaux sur les murs la guidaient sur le chemin. Parfois elle vint visiter Mme Francesca, mais la femme se montra évasive sur le thème du visiteur nocturne, et affirma n'avoir rien vu. Ca avait peut être quelque chose à voir avec les menaces d'un certain professeur de l'effacer de la toile. Peut être pas.

Snape, de son coté, se demandait comment il n'avait pas vu avant l'évidence. Etait-il si aveugle par le passé qu'il n'avait pas vu que la jeune fille n'était pas une autre Lily Evans? Lily Evans avait été une sorcière brillante, bien que trop occupée par Potter et sa bande. A cette époque, Snape ne l'avait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, parce qu'elle était suffisamment stupide pour croire l'immonde propagande de quelqu'un qui promettait de lui donner le pouvoir si convoité, la connaissance, la force. Mais il avait regretté sa mort, de laquelle il avait été un témoin obligé. Hermione, par contre, avait un potentiel extraordinaire et ne se gênait pas de l'utiliser; Elle possédait cette merveilleuse curiosité propre aux enfants qui l'avait tant irrité durant sept longues années.

Et un jour, il se réveilla avec une idée en tête.

Le soir même il donna une retenue à Hermione avec le premier prétexte qu'il trouva, ignorant les regards indignés des Gryffondors; Hermione était aveugle, et seul un être aussi inhumain que lui pouvait lui infliger une retenue. Il se divertit avec l'idée qu'Hermione, probablement, brûlait de colère à la pensée d'avoir droit à un traitement de faveur; Elle avait réussi à dépasser les attentes de tous les enseignants, même avec cet handicap, bien mieux que tous les autres élèves, mais ils étaient, ironiquement, plus aveugle qu'elle.

Severus Snape appréciaient ceux qui luttaient pour l'emporter, pas ceux qui interceptait les fruits de la victoire par hasard, et il ne pouvait que lentement sentir grandir une vraie admiration pour la jeune femme, mêlée à une certaine amertume, comme s'il lui enviait sa ténacité.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle quand elle entra dans son bureau. Bien qu'ils soient maladroits, ses enjambées étaient plus décidés.

"Oui?" demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne l'avait jamais confirmé, mais elle était persuadé que les mains en train d'écrires étaient les mêmes que celles qui avaient caressées son visage quelques semaines avant.

"Mademoiselle Granger; il y a une possibilité. Il se peut que cela ne fonctionne pas" _de nouveau, _était il sur le point d'ajouter, se rappelant l'autre tentative avortée. "Mais je pense que nous devrions essayer" dit il, joignant la pointe des doigts de chaque mains en forme de triangle, pensivement. Quand l'idée lui était venue cela lui paraissait très simple. Maintenant il se maudissait de sa lenteur.

Obsédé par un traitement qui lui semblait impossible et lui échappait, il avait lu toute la littérature scientifique imaginable ayant à voir avec la vue; il avait fini par tomber sur des comptes de fée, et dans l'un d'entre eux les yeux du prince étaient arrachés mais les larmes de son aimée lui rend la vue. Les muggles avaient une étrange idée de la littérature infantile, cependant, cela lui donna une idée. Larmes. Curatives. Fawkes.

La potion n'était pas difficile. Il fallait seulement qu'il découvre quels ingrédients il fallait neutraliser et en quelles quantités. Ceux qui avaient causés l'explosion.

Il se lança dans l'interrogatoire de la jeune fille : La couleur de la potion, son aspect, sa texture...Hermione se souvenait de tout dans les plus petit détails, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Pendant des années il avait été offensé qu'elle ai pu passer le test avec lequel il avait protégé la pierre philosophale; maintenant, cependant, ça lui paraissait légitime. Il y avait de la graine de maître de potion sous ce crâne. Logique, adresse et perfectionnisme.

Ils éliminèrent très vite la plupart des ingrédients les plus courants; le sang d'unicorne et la poudre de mandragore semblaient être les deux alternatives à utiliser pour contrecarrer les possibles agents nuisibles.

Snape se leva.

"Je vais parler au directeur."

"Très bien"

Il ne tarda pas à revenir. Fawkes était avec lui.

Ils préparèrent deux fioles, une avec chaque solution, et finalement arriva le moment de l'essayer. Hermione était nerveuse. Elle savait que le remède pouvait se réveler pire que le mal.

Snape s'approcha d'elle et lui écarta les paupières grande ouverte, versa une goutte du premier liquide dans l'oeil gauche. Puis, deux goutte de l'autre solution dans l'oeil droit.

Il pressa ses pouces sur les paupières et, avec son expression la plus concentrée, massa la zone.

Hermione frissonna au moment où elle eu la confirmation qu'elle attendait; c'était les doigts bien connus. Elle sentit un soulagement étrange.

Elle se demanda se que cela voulait dire.

Bine entendu elle ne bondit pas, ni ne cria, ni ne se détourna, elle remarqua Snape d'un air absent, alors qu'il la massait.

"Bien, mademoiselle Granger, maintenant ouvrez les yeux lentement. Ne paniquez pas si vous voyez tout sombre. J'ai éteint la lumière pour que ça ne les endommage pas si cela fonctionne."

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Encore l'obscurité familière. Quoique... l'oeil gauche semblait avoir vu un moment. Non. Imagination. Soudain, quelque chose de petit et de brillant.

"C'est une bougie" dit Snape. Il murmura le même sort en direction d'un autre point et en alluma une autre. En voyant le regard d'Hermione se tourner vers celle-ci il sourit de satisfaction.

"Laquelle a fonctionné?"

"Celle de l'oeil gauche"

"Sang d'unicorne."

Il commença a lui mettre une goutte de plus. D'un mouvement de baguette il élimina les reste de la potion précédente dans celui de droite et versa deux gouttes. Il se remit à lui fermer les yeux.

Hermione leva ses propres mains et les plaça sur celles du professeur, les caressant pendant que ses pouces faisaient des cercles doux sur ses paupières.

Le professeur ne s'arrêta pas.

"Mademoiselle Granger" la reprit-il sur un ton menaçant, cependant. "Bien, ouvrez les yeux."

"..." susurra-t-elle.

"Que?"

"Non" dit elle doucement.

"Non?" répéta-t-il, de manière absurde.

"Que ce passera-t-il si je vois, professeur?"

"Que dites vous?" dit-il d'un ton brusque. Il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer. Il était très fatigué.

"Je préfère l'obscurité"

"Quelle imbécillité est-ce encore? Vous préférez les ténèbres? ne jouez pas avec ma patience."

La jeune fille retira une main et la posa sur la joue de celui-ci. Elle sourit; elle en connaissait les contours par coeur.

"Vous voyez? La cécité m'a apporté quelquechose que la vue m'avait masqué.

Que disait elle? Elle était en train de dire qu'elle risquerai sa propre vision pour lui? Non, sûrement pas. Il secoua la tête; Folle, la fille était folle. Et il était trop fatigué pour ces conneries.

Il l'obligea à enlever ses mains de son visage. Au début Hermione ne vit rien; mais fidèle à sa parole, elle ne se sentait pas déçue. Après tout, il n'y avait que dans la pénombre qu'elle avait une possibilité d'être près de lui.

Après, elle vit la silhouette noire.

Sa main effleura la joue rugueuse. Oui, les mêmes traits. Peu à peu, sa vision se fit plus claire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le professeur de potion complètement.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa avec retenue ses lèvres.

Severus se demanda s'il n'était pas trop vieux pour que ce genre de chose ait le plus petit effet sur lui.

Il semblait que non.

Quelque part en lui sortit la volonté d'entourer paresseusement, avec abandon, son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, et de l'attirer à lui, pour l'embrasser avec force. Hermione ne se détacha pas, ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sa langue explorer sans réserve, répondit doucement.

Ils se s'éloignèrent, elle lui caressant toujours la main. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot pendant un moment.

"Hermione"

"Oui?" s'était un murmure.

"Vingt points à Gryffondor" dit il "pour avoir volé dans ma réserve privée."

Elle hocha la tête.

"Merci"

Il l'entendit sortir.

Les sourcils froncés il revint à ses potions, irrités par la sensation que Fawkes l'observait avec amusement; il était persuadé que Dumbledore avait su que la solution était dans ses larmes tout ce temps. Et pourtant, ce n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas classe avec les Gryffondors les deux jours suivants, il venait de donner à Slytherin vingt point d'avance et la sorcière la plus brillante du siècle aurait préféré la cécité à la perte de sa relation avec lui.

Par chance, se fit il la réflexion, il n'avait pas eu a arriver à cet extrême. Peut être aurait il eu alors à renoncer à d'autres de même importance. Son intimité, son sarcasme. Sa douleur. Et avant que l'idée d'hermione assise dans un fauteuil de ses appartements lisant un livre en l'attendant, il s'imagina que c'était un changement peu probable, mais avec un prix bien faible à payer.

On ne dira rien de ces nuits durant lesquelles elle prit possession de ces fauteuils; il lui donne l'espace nécessaire, sans rien demander. Il ne disent rien du tout. Mais il sont silencieux, dans l'obscurité, comme tous les deux communiquent le mieux.

-fin-

* * *

><p>Et voila, j'ai réussi à faire cette traduction en solo! Je ne suis malheureusement plus en Espagne, donc les prochaines vont encore mettre plus de 3 mois pour 8000 mots ^^ (sans compter qu'il faut que je mette un coup de collier sur Oh god not Again)<p>

Je suis beaucoup moins à l'aise avec la traduction du français au castillan, donc à part demande expresse de votre part ou de celle de strega, je ne vais pas traduire les commentaires (mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera quand même très contente)

J'avoue, comme ma relecture s'eternisait et que je ne voyait plus autant les fautes, il est possible qu'il y en ai des énormes qui soient passées. Si vous les voyez et/ou que vous voyez des passages pour lesquels vous pensez à une meilleure traduction, je serai ravie de modifier la fanfic

bon... j'espère avoir plein de revieeewww !^^


End file.
